Love's Memory
by Jinx 96
Summary: A woman lays inert in a hospital bed, her green eyes closed with barely any hope of ever opening again. Her raven hair is fanned out around her slim body and her hands lay on either side of her still form. The only sign that she is alive is the rise and fall of her chest as she breathes in and out, in and out. . . Jasper/OC Alice/OC
1. Prologue

A woman lays inert in a hospital bed, her green eyes closed with barely any hope of ever opening again. Her raven hair is fanned out around her slim body and her hands lay on either side of her still form. The only sign that she is alive is the rise and fall of her chest as she breathes in and out, in and out. . .

Gino Stagliano watches her, fascinated despite her lack of movement. All he sees is beauty so rare in a human.

"Are you sure you want to take the risk, Gino?" Dr. Cullen asks.

"No, I'm not. But anything's better than this half life that she's been living for the last year, right? I know she won't be the same as before but she just isn't the same when she's not her lively self! I mean she either lives or she dies. If she dies, I'll be devastated but even that would be better than this," Gino concluded as he continues to stare at her still form. "All this waiting is driving me insane!" He shouts.

"If you're sure," Carlisle sighs turning to gaze at her as well. The scars and bruises have healed well since she was first admitted, he thought. She truly is Sleeping Beauty, as corny as that probably sounds.

"Carlisle," a female voice sounds from the doorway. "It's alright, I've seen her with us," Alice smiles. "She's even more beautiful than all of us combined."

Gino lets out a sigh of relief as he finally steps forward to caress her soft, warm cheek for the first time in a long time. "We'll meet again soon, my little songbird. You'll no longer hold the same warmth as you do now but you'll live," he turns to Alice. "As always, I believe in you and your visions."

"Good," Alice steps forward to take his hand. "It'll be alright, she'll live."

"Yes, but at what cost?" Gino looks at the girl on the bed worryingly. "Will she even remember me?"

"Not at first," Alice answers. "But, depending on our choices, she could."

"Thank you, Alice," he smiles for the first time in a long time as he gazes down at her.

"Would you like me to begin?" Carlisle asks, already stepping towards the bed.

"Please, the sooner, the better, " Gino replies. And as Carlisle leans in to inject the first shot of venom, the girl's name slips unbidden through Gino's lips, "Mia. . . "

**Please review, this is my second story! Tell me if I should continue!**


	2. Before the Awakening

He gazes at her as she begins to whimper and scream in pain. At one point, he thinks he hears her mutter his name. She clutches the sheets on the bed with her sharp nails and her face seems to be fixed in a permanent expression of suffering. She is looking less and less to him like the young Mia he'd once known and loved.

But as time passes, days become weeks and weeks become a month, she slowly but surely changes. The warmth flees from her body and her skin hardens. Gino never leaves her side as he watches. He mourns the loss of her red cheeks but even more than that he wishes to see her smile again even if it won't quite be the same. He mourns the loss of her soft skin but even more than that the way she would move so gracefully towards him whenever they would see each other.

Finally, her screaming stops.

Instead, now she lays so quietly that he can only pray that Alice's visions aren't wrong. He doesn't even have the comfort of her heartbeat to know that she's alive now. Instead her chest is still and no sound or movement comes from her.

Alice enters the room, smiling. "She's waking up today," she announces cheerily as she carries in a bag of what must be a change of clothes. "I don't want my new sister to be wearing that," Alice motions to the hospital gown that Mia is still wearing with a look of disgust, "when she wakes up. So would you mind leaving the room for five minutes? She's not waking up until tonight. Go hunt or something."

"Where's Jasper?"

"He's in our room," Alice answers already turning to the unconscious girl.

Gino leaves the room and walks down the hallway in a daze. He doesn't want to leave her but the burning in his throat is becoming unbearable. I'd promised the Cullens I wouldn't kill anyone from the town, he thinks as he makes his way down the stairs. So I'll have to catch a deer or something, he grimaces.

"Hello," Renesmee greets him at the bottom of the stairs. "Are you going hunting, Uncle Gino?"

"Yes, I'll be back in a few hours for our game of chess."

She smiles as Bella enters the room. "I'm going with you," Bella says. "It's been a while since I've last fed."

"Okay," Gino smiles.

As Alice changes Mia into the white dress she'd bought for her, Jasper knocks on the door to the room. "Gino was looking for you," she told him.

"I know I heard him," Jasper answers. "But I don't think it would be such a good idea to talk to him right now."

"Why not?"

"He hates me."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know," he replies, irritated. "He has visions just like you do except his are more. . . Definite."

"Then why didn't he look into Mia's future himself?" Alice asks, confused. "Why'd he ask me?"

"He was most likely afraid of what he would see, I would be. Anyway, he probably saw something that I did and it must have been pretty bad."

"Yeah, he did see something," Edward says as he enters the room. "But it wasn't that bad, it's just something that he wants to prevent. And it would be best if you weren't in this room when he gets back Jasper."

"Why not?"

"He's very protective of her," Edward smiles as he leaves the room. "And that's all that I can tell you."

Jasper and Alice shoot each other confused looks as they follow him out.

That night, the whole Cullen family gathers around the bed and watches as the girl finally opens her eyes for the first time in a year.

**Please review and tell me if I should delete this.**


	3. Awake

Her eyes open to reveal her startling red irises that rapidly move around the room taking in her surroundings. Everyone makes sure to stay a good distance away from the bed as she sits up slowly and pushes some of her hair away from her face.

For the first five minutes she simply sits there. Then she cautiously swings her feet onto the ground and stands up as she looks at them warily. No one moves. She doesn't speak as she slowly walks around the room, glaring at them each in turn. Finally, she stops in front of Gino.

"Mia," he breathes, still not daring to move his arms to embrace her as he wishes. He is stunned. She is nothing like she once was but, at the same time, he can still see the old Mia hidden within her.

The newborn is just as stunned. Who's Mia? She thinks, taking in the tall vampire in front of her. Was that her name? And why does he seem so familiar? She thinks as she proceeds to walk around him taking in his appearance. Dirty blond hair, around six feet tall, an almost lanky build, full lips, and red eyes.

She opens her mouth to speak but finds that she can't. Something stops her. A memory or something close to it tugs at the back of her mind filling her with an inexplicable sense of fear. She clutches at her throat. Fear? She thinks. How can I, the predator, feel fear?

She does not know that she is a vampire, but she does know that she is a predator. She can picture in her mind exactly what she wants: a human dripping in blood. It makes her clutch at her throat even harder. What's making it burn like this? She thinks.

"You need to hunt," The man with reddish brown hair answers from across the room.

She is instantly filled with excitement when she hears the word.

"Why doesn't she speak?" The familiar man in front of her asks.

"She's afraid of something," Edward replies. "She can't remember anything but she seems to remember something bad that has to do with her voice."

Gino curses. He resists the urge to punch holes into a few of the walls. He knows what is causing Mia's distress but he doesn't want to tell the Cullens yet.

Edward gives him a nod, letting him know he understands and continues, "She doesn't remember anything about being human. She can only think of hunting humans. She's basically become a heartless predator."

Mia glares at the man with reddish brown hair. He's reading my mind, she realizes. She growls at him.

"We should probably start introducing ourselves to her. She's starting to get a little frustrated," Jasper speaks up.

"Good idea, I'll start. I'm Edward," the reddish brown haired man says as he holds out his hand. "Now that you know my name, would you please stop calling me the reddish brown haired man?" He asks as he steps away.

The woman next to him with mahogany brown hair giggles a bit at Edward's comment as she introduces herself. "Bella."

"Renesmee," a little girl says as she steps out from behind them to introduce herself.

"Esme," a woman standing next to a blond man introduces herself.

"Carlisle," the blond man says as he steps forward to shake her hand. Mia can feel almost instantly that if there is a leader of this coven, it's him. And he is obviously Esme's mate.

"I'm Rosalie and this is my mate, Emmett," a stunningly beautiful blonde says.

Mia can't help but watch her rather large mate with extreme caution as he steps forward to shake her hand.

"I'm Alice," a tiny pixie like girl says as she steps forward. "And this is-"

She stops. Her eyes take on a vacant look.

"She's having a vision," the blond male Alice was going to introduce explains. "I'm Jasper."

When Mia takes his hand she finds herself calming down and bringing down all of her defenses. She wants to fight. Hell, she wants to tear him apart and burn him. But she can't. She hates him for that.

Jasper chuckles. "I've managed to calm you down but you don't seem very happy about it."

Of course I don't, she wants to yell. Instead, she settles for glaring at him.

"I can manipulate emotions," he explains.

Gino steps in front of Jasper. "My name is Gino. We knew each other before. . . "

The memory tugs again at the back of Mia's mind but, for some reason, Gino makes her feel safe not afraid. She forms an instant attachment to Gino.

"I guess I should take her hunting," Jasper says, effectively reminding Mia of the constant burning in the back of her throat.

"I can take her," Gino protests.

"You and Bella went just this morning and the others went last week. I'm the only one who needs to hunt and besides, I'm the only one who can control her. I mean, what if there are hunters?"

She growls at Jasper fiercely before Mia looks at Gino pleadingly. I want to go with you, she thinks, hoping he gets the message.

Gino thinks for a moment before finally nodding. "Fine but keep a close watch on her."

"Got it," Jasper answers.

The more she thinks about it, the more she dreads it. Hunting with Jasper is not going to be a pleasant experience.

**Please review and thank you for all of the support I've gotten so far!**


End file.
